breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Freight subtitles
General Information Subtitles 1 00:02:49,280 --> 00:02:52,204 Hey, man, look at the sad sack I found moping around the lobby. 2 00:02:52,400 --> 00:02:54,721 - Hey. - Hey, there, Walt. 3 00:02:54,880 --> 00:02:56,211 - How you doing, buddy? - Good. 4 00:02:56,400 --> 00:02:58,801 Listen, I'm sorry to drop in on you out of the blue. 5 00:02:58,960 --> 00:03:00,928 - No, no, no. - If it's a bad time, I could-- 6 00:03:01,080 --> 00:03:04,448 No. I'm just kind of settling into the new digs here. What do you think? 7 00:03:04,600 --> 00:03:07,331 It is very nice. 8 00:03:07,480 --> 00:03:09,369 - Yeah. Congratulations again. - Yeah. 9 00:03:09,520 --> 00:03:12,205 - We're all very proud of you. - Oh, well, thanks. 10 00:03:12,360 --> 00:03:14,362 My days of chasing dirt-balls is over. 11 00:03:14,520 --> 00:03:16,602 But I'll tell you what, being a boss... 12 00:03:16,800 --> 00:03:19,007 ...own kind of grind, you know what I'm saying? 13 00:03:19,160 --> 00:03:23,802 Steve, would you mind if... I've gotta run something by Hank, if it's all right. 14 00:03:23,960 --> 00:03:27,043 Yeah. Yeah, hey, somebody's gotta go chase the bad guys. 15 00:03:27,200 --> 00:03:30,044 - Walt, it's a pleasure seeing you again. - Thanks again, Steve. 16 00:03:30,200 --> 00:03:32,202 - Appreciate it. - Sure. 17 00:03:33,160 --> 00:03:34,844 Hey. Look at that. 18 00:03:35,000 --> 00:03:36,764 Jesus, Walt. 19 00:03:36,920 --> 00:03:38,604 - That's nice. Let me see that. - Yeah. 20 00:03:38,760 --> 00:03:40,524 Wow, that's beautiful. 21 00:03:40,680 --> 00:03:43,604 - Was it a birthday present? - Yeah. 22 00:03:43,760 --> 00:03:46,161 Well, I mean, not really. 23 00:03:46,320 --> 00:03:48,084 I bought it for myself. 24 00:03:49,400 --> 00:03:52,722 - Hey, well, have a seat. - Thanks. 25 00:03:53,680 --> 00:03:56,490 New car, new watch. 26 00:03:56,640 --> 00:03:58,085 Good for you. 27 00:03:58,240 --> 00:04:01,005 With all the curveballs that were thrown at you this year... 28 00:04:01,160 --> 00:04:03,322 ...you deserve to treat yourself. 29 00:04:03,760 --> 00:04:06,809 I mean, as long as you got the money to spend, that is. 30 00:04:06,960 --> 00:04:09,008 So how's Sky? 31 00:04:09,360 --> 00:04:12,603 Actually, she went to work this morning. 32 00:04:12,760 --> 00:04:14,364 She wanted to. 33 00:04:14,560 --> 00:04:19,691 She said she needed to, you know, keep her mind occupied, and... 34 00:04:19,840 --> 00:04:21,569 - That's good. Great, actually. - Yeah. 35 00:04:21,720 --> 00:04:25,361 I mean, as long as you're all right with her being on her own and stuff. 36 00:04:25,520 --> 00:04:29,684 Yeah, well, you know, I'm right there with her most of the time. 37 00:04:29,840 --> 00:04:33,447 And Mariano kind of keeps an eye on her when I'm not, so... 38 00:04:33,600 --> 00:04:34,647 - Good. - Yeah. 39 00:04:34,800 --> 00:04:37,690 And what about the whole idea of talking to somebody? 40 00:04:37,880 --> 00:04:42,329 You know, Marie goes off about Dave like he's a rock star shrink, you know? 41 00:04:42,480 --> 00:04:45,802 They come in like zombies, out like larks, you know what I'm saying? 42 00:04:45,960 --> 00:04:49,169 That's great. Actually, she already found someone. 43 00:04:49,320 --> 00:04:51,209 Yeah. Peter... 44 00:04:54,480 --> 00:04:57,484 I don't know why I'm drawing a blank on his last name. Peter... 45 00:04:57,640 --> 00:05:00,610 Anyway, he's out in Rio Rancho. He's supposed to be top-notch. 46 00:05:00,760 --> 00:05:04,560 Good, good. I'm glad you're on it. That's not something you wanna let fester. 47 00:05:04,720 --> 00:05:07,451 No. No, you don't. You don't. 48 00:05:10,200 --> 00:05:12,282 Hank, I just... 49 00:05:12,440 --> 00:05:16,126 I wanted to thank you and Marie for watching the kids. 50 00:05:16,280 --> 00:05:18,282 No, it's-- It really is-- 51 00:05:18,440 --> 00:05:19,726 No, it's nice of you... 52 00:05:19,920 --> 00:05:23,208 ...and I'd like to come by tonight and see them, if that's all right. 53 00:05:23,360 --> 00:05:25,966 Of course. What do you mean? You don't have to ask that. 54 00:05:26,120 --> 00:05:28,851 It's great having them. They're great kids. 55 00:05:29,000 --> 00:05:30,365 I appreciate that. 56 00:05:30,520 --> 00:05:32,284 I do. 57 00:05:37,760 --> 00:05:40,764 Something else on your mind there, Walt? 58 00:05:40,920 --> 00:05:43,207 Walt, feel free to, you know... 59 00:05:51,160 --> 00:05:54,050 Skyler doesn't love me anymore. 60 00:05:57,000 --> 00:06:00,243 And I don't know what to do, Hank. I don't. 61 00:06:01,880 --> 00:06:02,881 She... 62 00:06:05,800 --> 00:06:09,521 She says that I'm a bad influence on the kids... 63 00:06:10,000 --> 00:06:13,322 ...and that I'm not... 64 00:06:15,080 --> 00:06:17,811 - Not good for them. - Jeez, Walt. 65 00:06:17,960 --> 00:06:19,769 No. 66 00:06:19,920 --> 00:06:23,891 She thinks I'm a bad father. 67 00:06:24,360 --> 00:06:26,124 I'm sorry. 68 00:06:26,720 --> 00:06:30,088 Hey, I mean, Sky and you got your issues... 69 00:06:30,280 --> 00:06:33,966 ...but that there, that's... That's... 70 00:06:34,240 --> 00:06:35,730 I mean, I'm no... 71 00:06:36,400 --> 00:06:40,200 I'm not an expert on parenting or anything, but from where I'm sitting... 72 00:06:40,360 --> 00:06:42,522 ...I just don't see it, you know? 73 00:06:42,680 --> 00:06:44,330 I mean, I... 74 00:06:44,480 --> 00:06:47,802 I think you're great with the kids. You're great with the kids. 75 00:06:47,960 --> 00:06:53,205 You're a provider, a role model, you know? 76 00:06:53,720 --> 00:06:56,530 Hell, the guts you showed going toe-to-toe with cancer... 77 00:06:56,680 --> 00:07:00,571 ...that alone, that's an inspiration to me, you know? 78 00:07:01,040 --> 00:07:04,123 - No, I've made mistakes, you know? - Yeah. Yeah, I know. 79 00:07:04,280 --> 00:07:06,931 Listen, I'm gonna get a coffee. You want a coffee? 80 00:07:07,080 --> 00:07:09,447 - Yeah. Okay. Yeah. - I'm gonna have a cup of coffee. 81 00:07:09,600 --> 00:07:13,321 I'm gonna give you a moment to just get it together there. 82 00:07:13,800 --> 00:07:15,882 You want cream and sugar? 83 00:07:16,080 --> 00:07:17,889 Yeah, yeah. Hank, I'm sorry. 84 00:07:18,080 --> 00:07:19,764 No, no, no. 85 00:07:19,960 --> 00:07:22,566 That-- Cup of coffee, right? All right. 86 00:07:22,720 --> 00:07:25,200 Just take a moment. Take a moment. 87 00:08:20,160 --> 00:08:22,322 You know, you two are really great together. 88 00:08:22,880 --> 00:08:27,488 Take it from me, buddy, it's always darkest just before the dawn. 89 00:08:28,200 --> 00:08:29,770 Yeah. 90 00:08:34,120 --> 00:08:37,886 What is this place? What is this place? What are we doing here? 91 00:08:38,040 --> 00:08:39,769 - Get me the table. - I can't be here. 92 00:08:39,920 --> 00:08:43,242 My daughter, my little girl, she's gonna be home soon. 93 00:08:43,400 --> 00:08:44,561 What? What are you doing? 94 00:08:44,720 --> 00:08:48,691 - Mike, Mike, Mike... - Shut up! 95 00:08:56,800 --> 00:08:58,802 Give me her phone. 96 00:09:02,640 --> 00:09:04,483 All right, Lydia. 97 00:09:04,640 --> 00:09:07,211 My friends here don't know you like I do... 98 00:09:07,400 --> 00:09:11,121 ...so they are very kindly giving you one last chance. 99 00:09:16,320 --> 00:09:18,482 There's your script. Study it. 100 00:09:18,960 --> 00:09:22,965 In about 30 seconds, I'm gonna dial Agent Schrader on your line here... 101 00:09:23,160 --> 00:09:25,447 ...and you're gonna pass along this information... 102 00:09:25,600 --> 00:09:28,285 ...and then we'll see what we see. But here are the rules: 103 00:09:28,440 --> 00:09:31,728 If you yell for help, try to give the man some kind of coded message... 104 00:09:31,920 --> 00:09:33,001 ...or otherwise tip him off... 105 00:09:33,160 --> 00:09:37,324 ...I am gonna pull out my pistol and shoot you in the head. 106 00:09:37,480 --> 00:09:40,245 Same goes for panicking, breaking down into tears. 107 00:09:40,400 --> 00:09:42,289 Remember how you like to do that? 108 00:09:42,440 --> 00:09:46,843 If it happens this time, I am going to pull my pistol out... 109 00:09:47,000 --> 00:09:50,368 ...and I am going to shoot you in the head. 110 00:09:50,520 --> 00:09:51,965 Look at me, not at them. 111 00:09:53,160 --> 00:09:56,767 Lydia, look at me. 112 00:09:56,920 --> 00:10:00,641 If you make Schrader suspicious in any way... 113 00:10:00,800 --> 00:10:04,407 ...any way at all, tell me what's gonna happen next. 114 00:10:04,560 --> 00:10:07,803 - You'll pull out your gun and shoot me. - And where will I shoot you? 115 00:10:08,000 --> 00:10:10,571 - In the head. - In the head. That's right. 116 00:10:10,720 --> 00:10:13,200 And it's a pistol, not a gun. 117 00:10:13,360 --> 00:10:15,681 I'm expecting precision here. 118 00:10:16,880 --> 00:10:18,120 We up and running? 119 00:10:18,280 --> 00:10:19,964 Yeah. Computer's set. 120 00:10:20,120 --> 00:10:21,645 Okay, Lydia. 121 00:10:21,800 --> 00:10:26,044 If you ever needed to give the performance of a lifetime... 122 00:10:26,200 --> 00:10:28,567 ...it's now. 123 00:10:29,480 --> 00:10:30,891 You're up. 124 00:10:33,320 --> 00:10:34,890 A SA C 's office 125 00:10:35,040 --> 00:10:38,123 Hi. Lydia Rodarte-Quayle calling for Agent Schrader. 126 00:10:38,320 --> 00:10:39,845 I'm sorry. What's this regarding? 127 00:10:40,000 --> 00:10:44,449 Madrigal Electromotive. Lydia. Rodarte. Quayle. 128 00:10:44,720 --> 00:10:46,768 Hold, please. 129 00:10:46,920 --> 00:10:50,686 Hank, Lydia Rodarte-Quayle on line one. 130 00:10:54,080 --> 00:10:56,242 Hank Schrader. How can I help you, Ms. Quayle? 131 00:10:56,400 --> 00:10:59,244 Well, this is kind of an odd... 132 00:10:59,400 --> 00:11:03,849 It's just that I was in our warehouse supervising a shipment of chemicals... 133 00:11:04,000 --> 00:11:08,289 ...when I noticed a device on the bottom of one of our barrels of methylamine. 134 00:11:08,480 --> 00:11:11,290 - A device? - Yeah. I guess you'd call it that. I mean... 135 00:11:11,480 --> 00:11:17,169 ...I'm certainly no expert, but it looks to me like some kind of a... 136 00:11:17,360 --> 00:11:20,443 A tracking device or a GPS. 137 00:11:21,080 --> 00:11:25,085 So I was just wondering if maybe your people put it there. 138 00:11:25,240 --> 00:11:28,881 Not that it's any of my business, but the last thing I wanna do is interfere... 139 00:11:29,080 --> 00:11:32,607 ...with a law enforcement operation or a sting... 140 00:11:32,760 --> 00:11:34,649 ...or whatever you call it. 141 00:11:35,160 --> 00:11:37,447 So, I don't know... 142 00:11:37,600 --> 00:11:40,001 ...maybe you could give me some guidance? 143 00:11:40,160 --> 00:11:42,288 Well, I'll tell you what. 144 00:11:42,440 --> 00:11:44,488 Set that barrel aside for me, if you would... 145 00:11:44,680 --> 00:11:46,921 ...and I'll look into it and get back to you. 146 00:11:47,080 --> 00:11:50,482 And in the meantime, mum's the word, all right? 147 00:11:50,640 --> 00:11:52,529 Yeah. All right. Sure thing. 148 00:11:52,680 --> 00:11:54,887 Okay, great. Thanks for the call, Ms. Quayle. 149 00:11:55,040 --> 00:11:56,804 Bye-bye. 150 00:12:03,560 --> 00:12:05,642 Hey, Gomey, come here, would you? 151 00:12:06,400 --> 00:12:07,765 - Yeah? - Hey, man. 152 00:12:07,920 --> 00:12:11,641 You know anything about GPS trackers on a methylamine barrel? 153 00:12:11,800 --> 00:12:13,529 Madrigal Houston, I'm talking about. 154 00:12:13,680 --> 00:12:16,251 Nope. Nobody from my team planted anything. Why? 155 00:12:16,400 --> 00:12:19,370 Oh, I don't know. I figured as much. 156 00:12:19,520 --> 00:12:21,568 All right. Thanks. 157 00:12:23,160 --> 00:12:25,322 I know what you're thinking, but I didn't do it. 158 00:12:25,480 --> 00:12:28,643 - I'm telling you, I didn't plant that thing. - Shut up. 159 00:12:29,080 --> 00:12:31,208 And there you have it, like I said. 160 00:12:31,360 --> 00:12:33,362 All right. So now what? 161 00:12:33,560 --> 00:12:37,281 It's not the DEA's, so Schrader's probably thinking some crew planted it... 162 00:12:37,480 --> 00:12:39,482 ...looking for a weak spot to pull a heist. 163 00:12:39,640 --> 00:12:41,768 He's gonna send a team over to that warehouse. 164 00:12:41,920 --> 00:12:45,766 He's gonna wire it out the wazoo. Bugs, cameras, the whole nine yards. 165 00:12:45,920 --> 00:12:47,684 So the warehouse is too hot. 166 00:12:47,840 --> 00:12:50,286 Her supply is useless to us now. 167 00:12:50,440 --> 00:12:53,728 It depends on how fast Schrader can get his guys there. 168 00:12:53,880 --> 00:12:56,042 We're 900 miles closer, after all. 169 00:12:56,200 --> 00:12:59,409 I say we keep listening, suss out how much time we have. 170 00:12:59,560 --> 00:13:02,006 If it's at least 12 hours, then we head down there... 171 00:13:02,160 --> 00:13:04,128 ...use her security code to gain access... 172 00:13:04,280 --> 00:13:06,089 ...and we take every barrel we can. 173 00:13:06,240 --> 00:13:09,847 U-Haul can only take six or seven before the suspension gives out. 174 00:13:10,000 --> 00:13:13,049 It's a stopgap. But right now, it's the best we can do. 175 00:13:15,040 --> 00:13:17,691 Well, what about her? 176 00:13:19,840 --> 00:13:22,844 You two drive the barrels back tonight. 177 00:13:24,600 --> 00:13:25,726 I'll deal with her. 178 00:13:25,880 --> 00:13:28,486 No! No, no, no. You're making a mistake. 179 00:13:28,640 --> 00:13:31,371 This was not me! I swear to God I didn't do it! 180 00:13:31,520 --> 00:13:34,171 I don't know. Sounds like she's telling the truth to me. 181 00:13:34,320 --> 00:13:37,290 She has a gun to her head, kid. 182 00:13:37,440 --> 00:13:40,171 Everyone sounds like Meryl Streep with a gun to their head. 183 00:13:40,320 --> 00:13:42,209 I'm sorry, Jesse. 184 00:13:42,600 --> 00:13:45,570 You're the one who wanted to put it up to a vote. 185 00:13:45,760 --> 00:13:47,808 It's two against one. 186 00:13:49,120 --> 00:13:51,646 No. No! You can't kill me! Come on! 187 00:13:51,800 --> 00:13:54,246 I swear I didn't do anything! 188 00:13:54,400 --> 00:13:57,165 Janice, give me Doughty in the Houston office, will you? 189 00:13:57,320 --> 00:13:58,924 You got it. 190 00:14:02,400 --> 00:14:05,449 Hank Schrader for Mr. Doughty. 191 00:14:07,080 --> 00:14:08,809 He's on the line. 192 00:14:08,960 --> 00:14:12,567 Hey, Erol. Please tell me you guys didn't do something as lamebrained... 193 00:14:12,720 --> 00:14:16,361 ...as put a GPS tracker on the outside of a barrel of methylamine. 194 00:14:16,520 --> 00:14:19,444 One earmarked for the Madrigal warehouse in Houston? 195 00:14:20,920 --> 00:14:23,161 Who's asking? Did someone find them? 196 00:14:23,320 --> 00:14:26,369 Jesus. Are you shitting me? Since when do you put a GPS tracker... 197 00:14:26,520 --> 00:14:29,330 - ...on the outside of a barrel? - We didn't have time to go in... 198 00:14:29,480 --> 00:14:31,926 ...with hazard suits, Hank. They were about to ship. 199 00:14:32,080 --> 00:14:34,481 We epoxied them to the bottom. They were well-hidden. 200 00:14:34,680 --> 00:14:38,287 Oh, really? Well, not well-hidden enough. How many barrels you tag? 201 00:14:38,480 --> 00:14:41,324 All of them. All the ones headed to the warehouse, anyway. 202 00:14:41,520 --> 00:14:46,321 Christ. All right. Well, sit tight. Let me figure out how to play this. 203 00:14:46,480 --> 00:14:48,926 Next time, a little communication first, all right? 204 00:14:49,080 --> 00:14:51,970 - Yeah, I'm sorry about that. - Asshole. 205 00:14:55,520 --> 00:14:58,729 Aside-- Aside from the fact... 206 00:14:58,880 --> 00:15:03,602 ...that we almost killed this woman, all of those barrels are already marked. 207 00:15:03,760 --> 00:15:05,569 We solve the problem we can. 208 00:15:05,720 --> 00:15:08,564 This has not changed the equation one iota for her. 209 00:15:08,760 --> 00:15:12,560 Oh, come on! You are not seriously still considering killing me? 210 00:15:12,760 --> 00:15:15,969 I saved you! If it weren't for me, we'd all be in jail right now. 211 00:15:16,120 --> 00:15:19,567 I hate to say it, but she's right, Mike. 212 00:15:19,720 --> 00:15:22,690 She saved our asses by finding that thing. 213 00:15:22,840 --> 00:15:25,844 She is saving herself. She's a loose cannon. 214 00:15:26,000 --> 00:15:30,688 I am telling you, she will turn a gun or a badge on us the first chance she gets. 215 00:15:31,120 --> 00:15:35,409 The woman put a hit out on me. 216 00:15:37,080 --> 00:15:38,241 Seriously? 217 00:15:39,360 --> 00:15:43,331 Wait. A hit? What? Like the mafia? 218 00:15:43,920 --> 00:15:46,241 Yeah, like the mafia. 219 00:15:46,400 --> 00:15:49,847 Hey! You still need methylamine, don't you? Right? 220 00:15:50,000 --> 00:15:51,240 You wanna talk methylamine? 221 00:15:51,400 --> 00:15:55,086 Then tell your partner to stop threatening me, and let's talk. 222 00:15:55,240 --> 00:15:57,561 Talk about what? You heard. 223 00:15:57,720 --> 00:15:59,848 You can't even get us a single barrel. 224 00:16:00,000 --> 00:16:02,002 Who said anything about barrels? 225 00:16:02,160 --> 00:16:05,960 I'm talking about an ocean of the stuff. 226 00:16:14,480 --> 00:16:16,767 Just give him a minute, would you? 227 00:16:16,920 --> 00:16:18,763 Trust him. 228 00:16:18,920 --> 00:16:20,126 "Trust him." 229 00:16:25,000 --> 00:16:27,731 Okay. So, let's hear it. 230 00:16:27,920 --> 00:16:31,242 Not without a guarantee that once I tell you how to get what you want... 231 00:16:31,400 --> 00:16:34,609 - ...I won't be killed anyway. - Fine. You have my word. 232 00:16:34,800 --> 00:16:37,041 - Not good enough. - Look, lady-- 233 00:16:37,200 --> 00:16:41,046 - Do you have children? - That has nothing to do with this. 234 00:16:41,200 --> 00:16:44,807 It's not a trick question. Why don't you just answer it? 235 00:16:44,960 --> 00:16:47,850 Yes, I have children. So what? 236 00:16:48,000 --> 00:16:50,401 You think that somehow because we're both parents... 237 00:16:50,560 --> 00:16:52,881 ...that I won't let my partner do what's necessary? 238 00:16:53,040 --> 00:16:54,644 - Swear on their lives. - Oh, what? 239 00:16:54,800 --> 00:16:57,326 Swear on your children's lives that I won't be harmed. 240 00:16:57,480 --> 00:16:59,369 Otherwise, how can I trust you? 241 00:16:59,520 --> 00:17:03,002 Look, you're a smart businesswoman. 242 00:17:03,160 --> 00:17:05,003 You understand the concept of leverage. 243 00:17:05,160 --> 00:17:08,767 - Please don't patronize me. I hate that. - You have none. 244 00:17:12,480 --> 00:17:17,168 But trust has to work both ways, Lydia. 245 00:17:17,320 --> 00:17:20,210 Is it true that you put a hit out on Mike? 246 00:17:23,720 --> 00:17:25,643 - Yes. - Why? 247 00:17:25,800 --> 00:17:27,006 I was scared. 248 00:17:28,120 --> 00:17:31,329 - Of Mike? - Not at first. 249 00:17:31,480 --> 00:17:34,324 There are men who used to work with Gus Fring in custody now. 250 00:17:34,480 --> 00:17:37,324 Nine of them. They know everything about me. Everything. 251 00:17:37,480 --> 00:17:40,768 Some of them even know about you, assuming you're the master chemist... 252 00:17:40,920 --> 00:17:43,161 ...they're always talking about. 253 00:17:43,560 --> 00:17:47,326 And if it's these nine that you're worried about... 254 00:17:47,480 --> 00:17:49,687 - ...why put the hit on Mike? - I had no choice. 255 00:17:49,880 --> 00:17:53,407 I'm not going to prison and have my daughter raised in a group home. 256 00:17:53,560 --> 00:17:55,881 Do you have any idea what those places are like? 257 00:17:56,040 --> 00:17:57,804 I gave him a list of names... 258 00:17:57,960 --> 00:18:00,327 ...but instead of handling it, he's protecting them. 259 00:18:00,480 --> 00:18:03,324 So I hired someone else. At that point, there was no option... 260 00:18:03,480 --> 00:18:05,209 ...but to add Mike to the list. 261 00:18:09,960 --> 00:18:12,884 This ocean of methylamine... 262 00:18:13,040 --> 00:18:16,089 ...that you claim you can get your hands on... 263 00:18:17,240 --> 00:18:20,528 ...how much are we talking about, literally? 264 00:18:20,680 --> 00:18:23,650 How does 24,000 gallons sound? 265 00:18:27,000 --> 00:18:30,721 Once a week, on a Wednesday, a freight train leaves the Port of Long Beach... 266 00:18:30,920 --> 00:18:32,843 ...loaded with industrial chemicals. 267 00:18:33,000 --> 00:18:35,890 There's always at least one tanker car full of methylamine... 268 00:18:36,040 --> 00:18:38,520 ...which we import from a manufacturer in Guangzhou. 269 00:18:38,720 --> 00:18:41,166 The train travels east through Arizona... 270 00:18:41,320 --> 00:18:43,322 ...stops at a rail yard outside Flagstaff... 271 00:18:43,480 --> 00:18:47,201 ...where it gets broken down and rebuilt. But the methylamine always moves on... 272 00:18:47,360 --> 00:18:50,204 ...destined for our pesticide concerns in Texas and Oklahoma. 273 00:18:50,360 --> 00:18:53,204 Which means that it passes right through your home state. 274 00:18:53,400 --> 00:18:58,406 There's a remote three-mile stretch here in McKinley County. 275 00:18:58,560 --> 00:19:00,483 That's where you do it. 276 00:19:01,720 --> 00:19:04,246 That's where we do what exactly? 277 00:19:04,400 --> 00:19:05,640 Get your methylamine. 278 00:19:05,800 --> 00:19:09,691 - Like, rob it? Like Jesse James? - You want the stuff? 279 00:19:09,840 --> 00:19:12,047 I'm offering you enough to fill a swimming pool. 280 00:19:12,200 --> 00:19:15,568 You are offering us a quick trip to prison. That's what I'm hearing. 281 00:19:15,720 --> 00:19:17,961 Stopping a train, post 9/11? 282 00:19:18,120 --> 00:19:22,364 You have any idea how many alarms that'll set off between here and D.C.? 283 00:19:22,520 --> 00:19:26,286 None, if you do it right here. If a freight train is stopped in transit... 284 00:19:26,440 --> 00:19:28,841 ...anywhere other than the usual yards or depots... 285 00:19:29,000 --> 00:19:32,766 ...absolutely, a signal will alarm the FRA and the TSA Surface Division... 286 00:19:32,920 --> 00:19:36,083 ...at the Department of Homeland Security. But what you don't know... 287 00:19:36,240 --> 00:19:39,961 ...and I do, because my job requires me to keep track of my buyers' shipments... 288 00:19:40,120 --> 00:19:42,441 ...this is dark territory. 289 00:19:42,600 --> 00:19:45,171 - What's that? - Train-speak for an area of no contact. 290 00:19:45,320 --> 00:19:46,970 It's a dead zone. 291 00:19:47,160 --> 00:19:51,484 No automated supervision system no alarms, no contact with control. 292 00:19:51,640 --> 00:19:52,846 What about cell phones? 293 00:19:53,040 --> 00:19:55,691 - Crew could just call the cops. - No cellular either. 294 00:19:55,880 --> 00:19:58,690 I'm telling you, it's the perfect place. 295 00:19:58,880 --> 00:20:00,882 You'd have time enough to stop the train... 296 00:20:01,040 --> 00:20:03,441 ...siphon off as much methylamine as you can carry... 297 00:20:03,600 --> 00:20:07,002 - ...get away before the police are called. - Wait a minute. Wait a minute. 298 00:20:07,160 --> 00:20:10,004 Assuming we can stop a moving train... 299 00:20:10,160 --> 00:20:13,528 ...how do we know we have the right one? And which tanker car is which? 300 00:20:13,680 --> 00:20:16,286 I can't believe that they would advertise their contents. 301 00:20:16,480 --> 00:20:18,687 Once the train gets rebuilt in Flagstaff... 302 00:20:18,840 --> 00:20:21,491 ...a final manifest gets uploaded to my company's server. 303 00:20:21,640 --> 00:20:24,689 I'll have it for you sometime between midnight and 2 a.m. 304 00:20:24,840 --> 00:20:27,525 That'll give you at least six hours of lead time. 305 00:20:28,240 --> 00:20:31,847 Keep in mind, I'm taking a huge risk supplying this information. 306 00:20:32,040 --> 00:20:33,280 I expect to be paid. 307 00:20:36,640 --> 00:20:38,563 We can talk percentages later. 308 00:20:38,720 --> 00:20:40,882 You know what this means, don't you? 309 00:20:41,040 --> 00:20:42,485 We've gotta off the crew. 310 00:20:43,160 --> 00:20:44,605 How do you figure? 311 00:20:44,800 --> 00:20:47,121 If we don't, the engineer's gonna call the cops... 312 00:20:47,280 --> 00:20:50,602 ...as soon as he gets out of the dead zone. It's only three miles long. 313 00:20:50,760 --> 00:20:53,730 - We're way out in the boonies. - I don't care if it's in the Gobi Desert. 314 00:20:53,880 --> 00:20:56,326 Once they get word, the FBI and Homeland Security... 315 00:20:56,520 --> 00:21:00,366 ...are gonna swoop down with choppers on us so fast, it'll make our heads spin. 316 00:21:00,520 --> 00:21:02,966 And there is no hiding in that open country. 317 00:21:03,120 --> 00:21:05,009 - How many in the crew? - Just two. 318 00:21:05,200 --> 00:21:08,363 - An engineer and a conductor. - Assuming there are no security guards. 319 00:21:08,520 --> 00:21:11,285 No guards. It's not like we're carrying nuclear warheads. 320 00:21:11,440 --> 00:21:13,442 Wait. Two guys. 321 00:21:13,600 --> 00:21:15,602 Can't we just tie them up or something? 322 00:21:15,760 --> 00:21:20,527 And then what? Even if we wear a mask, we're leaving two witnesses behind. 323 00:21:20,680 --> 00:21:24,401 Bottom line, I have done this long enough to know... 324 00:21:24,560 --> 00:21:27,404 ...that there are two kinds of heists: 325 00:21:27,560 --> 00:21:30,370 Those where the guys get away with it... 326 00:21:30,520 --> 00:21:33,091 ...and those that leave witnesses. 327 00:21:33,680 --> 00:21:36,889 Give me a break. You guys were gonna murder me. 328 00:21:37,040 --> 00:21:39,407 I thought you were professionals. 329 00:21:42,240 --> 00:21:45,403 Can you say "ASAC"? 330 00:21:45,560 --> 00:21:47,642 "ASAC." Can you say that? 331 00:21:47,800 --> 00:21:50,167 Say, "ASAC Schrader." 332 00:21:50,320 --> 00:21:54,370 If those turn out to be her first words, I will beat you with my shoe. 333 00:21:54,520 --> 00:21:58,445 - Don't listen to him, Holly. - I'm just telling it like it is, babe. 334 00:21:58,600 --> 00:22:00,967 Boss man. I'm the boss man. 335 00:22:01,120 --> 00:22:03,202 Say, "Boss man." 336 00:22:03,360 --> 00:22:05,806 Am I the boss man? I'm the boss. 337 00:22:05,960 --> 00:22:09,407 Hey, that better be something from a boob instead of some fake soy crap. 338 00:22:09,560 --> 00:22:12,040 - Yeah, yeah. - My little girl... 339 00:22:12,200 --> 00:22:14,601 - Your little girl. - ...deserves the real McCoy. 340 00:22:15,760 --> 00:22:16,921 - No. See? - Okay. 341 00:22:17,080 --> 00:22:19,845 She doesn't want it. No, she wants me. 342 00:22:20,000 --> 00:22:21,604 She wants me. 343 00:22:23,560 --> 00:22:27,246 Yeah, my little girl, because I'm not giving her back. 344 00:22:27,400 --> 00:22:28,731 Yeah, I know. 345 00:22:29,360 --> 00:22:30,885 What about Emo McGee? 346 00:22:31,040 --> 00:22:32,804 Has he come out of his room today? 347 00:22:32,960 --> 00:22:34,325 Barely. 348 00:22:34,480 --> 00:22:36,130 When he does, he barely talks. 349 00:22:36,400 --> 00:22:38,528 Yeah, well, what do you expect, you know? 350 00:22:38,680 --> 00:22:41,809 His parents treat him like he's a baby there. 351 00:22:49,760 --> 00:22:52,809 Flynn, do you want me to heat up some of that lasagne... 352 00:22:52,960 --> 00:22:54,689 ...to hold you over till dinner? 353 00:22:54,840 --> 00:22:56,001 No. 354 00:22:56,280 --> 00:22:59,807 Hey, I picked up Heat on Blu-ray. Wanna watch it with me later? 355 00:23:00,280 --> 00:23:04,922 No. And you can keep talking about me now. 356 00:23:08,960 --> 00:23:11,850 Well, if no one else is gonna offer an opinion, I will. 357 00:23:12,000 --> 00:23:13,764 We do it the old-fashioned way. 358 00:23:13,920 --> 00:23:17,367 We hit skid row, the Crystal Palace, all the halfway houses... 359 00:23:17,520 --> 00:23:21,161 ...scrounge up about a dozen skells, put them to work smurfing cold pills. 360 00:23:21,320 --> 00:23:23,163 You mean switch back to a pseudo cook. 361 00:23:23,320 --> 00:23:27,086 You're the chemist. Admittedly, it's gonna cut down on our output. 362 00:23:27,240 --> 00:23:29,641 Like a factor of four or five. 363 00:23:29,840 --> 00:23:33,003 It also means that we will eat $80,000... 364 00:23:33,160 --> 00:23:35,527 ...we just invested in our new lab equipment... 365 00:23:35,720 --> 00:23:38,121 ...which is only good for a P2P cook. 366 00:23:38,280 --> 00:23:40,681 You know, I don't have to do the math to know... 367 00:23:40,840 --> 00:23:43,002 ...that we'd be making a fraction of the profit. 368 00:23:43,160 --> 00:23:47,563 And making less money is better than making nothing. 369 00:23:48,120 --> 00:23:51,010 Oh, yeah, Mike? Well, why don't you tell us why? 370 00:23:51,200 --> 00:23:54,329 Why is making nothing not an option? 371 00:23:54,480 --> 00:23:56,084 - Walter-- - Let me tell you why. 372 00:23:56,240 --> 00:23:58,402 It's because of your nine guys in lockup, right? 373 00:23:58,560 --> 00:24:02,246 You broke it, you pay for it. And we've talked about this plenty already. 374 00:24:02,400 --> 00:24:04,767 Well, maybe we better talk about it a little more... 375 00:24:04,960 --> 00:24:08,567 ...because what it sounds like you're telling me, Mike, is that from now on... 376 00:24:08,720 --> 00:24:11,485 ...we have no choice but to do this piddling pseudo cook... 377 00:24:11,640 --> 00:24:13,722 ...so that we can pay back your guys. 378 00:24:13,880 --> 00:24:17,168 Or else what? Or else they're gonna rat on us, and we end up in prison. 379 00:24:17,320 --> 00:24:20,369 Yeah? And it sounds like what you're telling me, Walter... 380 00:24:20,560 --> 00:24:22,961 ...is that you wanna do this heist... 381 00:24:23,120 --> 00:24:26,090 ...even if it means killing a couple of innocent men. 382 00:24:26,240 --> 00:24:28,004 That what you want? 383 00:24:28,800 --> 00:24:32,441 You know, I don't know why you insist on putting words in my mouth here. 384 00:24:32,600 --> 00:24:37,640 What if we can rip off that train, and no one ever knows it got robbed? 385 00:24:53,080 --> 00:24:55,208 Maybe. 386 00:24:59,720 --> 00:25:02,405 Just maybe. 387 00:25:13,040 --> 00:25:15,327 It'll come from that direction. 388 00:25:42,920 --> 00:25:45,082 Seven seventy-five. 389 00:25:48,680 --> 00:25:50,250 Eight hundred. 390 00:25:54,000 --> 00:25:56,480 Eight fourteen. 391 00:26:00,840 --> 00:26:02,649 Wait a minute. 392 00:26:07,400 --> 00:26:12,645 It's perfect. Yeah, we do it here. 393 00:26:13,320 --> 00:26:15,800 We do it right here. 394 00:26:27,840 --> 00:26:29,808 How are we looking, Mike? 395 00:26:36,440 --> 00:26:38,010 All clear. 396 00:26:38,200 --> 00:26:39,690 Copy that. 397 00:26:46,880 --> 00:26:49,486 Go down, go down. 398 00:26:50,480 --> 00:26:53,006 You got it. That's good, Fernando. 399 00:27:08,320 --> 00:27:10,482 Hey. 400 00:27:12,000 --> 00:27:14,571 - This one. - Right. 401 00:27:19,080 --> 00:27:20,764 - You good? - Yeah. 402 00:27:24,600 --> 00:27:26,523 - What's your name again? - Todd. 403 00:27:26,680 --> 00:27:30,241 Todd, on the day, are you gonna be able to make this climb? 404 00:27:30,400 --> 00:27:32,801 Yes, sir. I'll be ready. 405 00:27:33,120 --> 00:27:35,168 All right. 406 00:27:35,360 --> 00:27:38,250 - You mind if I ask you a question? - No. Go ahead. 407 00:27:38,400 --> 00:27:40,880 Well, I get why we want the tank for the methylamine. 408 00:27:41,040 --> 00:27:42,769 But why this other one for the water? 409 00:27:43,520 --> 00:27:45,249 Well... 410 00:27:46,120 --> 00:27:47,690 Jesse, it's your idea. 411 00:27:47,840 --> 00:27:49,683 You wanna fill him in? 412 00:27:50,120 --> 00:27:51,963 It's all about the weight, yo. 413 00:27:52,120 --> 00:27:56,011 The tanker we're gonna hit gets weighed when it gets loaded in Long Beach... 414 00:27:56,160 --> 00:27:59,369 ...and then again when it's unloaded in Texas. 415 00:27:59,520 --> 00:28:01,284 If the weights don't match... 416 00:28:01,440 --> 00:28:03,681 ...the train company's gonna know it got robbed. 417 00:28:03,840 --> 00:28:04,887 Okay. 418 00:28:05,040 --> 00:28:08,089 Boosting methylamine from a train is, like, a major rap. 419 00:28:08,240 --> 00:28:14,486 The point is, no one other than us can ever know that this robbery went down. 420 00:28:14,640 --> 00:28:17,484 Nobody. You got it? 421 00:28:19,680 --> 00:28:21,842 Yeah. Absolutely. 422 00:28:23,000 --> 00:28:24,206 Are you sure? 423 00:28:24,360 --> 00:28:26,089 Yes, sir. 424 00:28:26,240 --> 00:28:30,165 With all that said, the whole thing relies on us... 425 00:28:30,320 --> 00:28:33,961 ...replacing the weight of methylamine we steal with the same weight in water. 426 00:28:34,120 --> 00:28:36,202 So they'll never know we hit them. Cool. 427 00:28:36,400 --> 00:28:40,405 Aqueous methylamine is water-based, yet it weighs slightly less than water. 428 00:28:40,560 --> 00:28:45,930 We will be removing a thousand gallons of methylamine from the tanker car... 429 00:28:46,120 --> 00:28:50,523 ...but replacing it with about nine-tenths of that volume in water... 430 00:28:50,680 --> 00:28:54,526 ...which comes to 900.24 gallons. 431 00:28:54,800 --> 00:28:58,043 Actually, Jesse, let's make that an even 920... 432 00:28:58,200 --> 00:29:01,170 ...to account for spillage and whatever will remain in the hose. 433 00:29:01,320 --> 00:29:03,891 - Yeah. - How we doing, by the way? 434 00:29:04,040 --> 00:29:07,408 - Eight fifty. We're almost there. - All right. 435 00:29:07,560 --> 00:29:11,042 Won't they figure they got robbed, getting watered-down methylamine? 436 00:29:11,280 --> 00:29:13,487 Well, out of 24,000 gallons... 437 00:29:13,640 --> 00:29:18,407 ...it'll only amount to about four percent dilution, so... 438 00:29:18,560 --> 00:29:21,484 But, yes, you're right. They will notice. 439 00:29:21,640 --> 00:29:25,281 At which point, they will blame China... 440 00:29:25,440 --> 00:29:28,887 ...for sending a marginally weaker batch. 441 00:29:29,560 --> 00:29:32,484 Damn, you guys thought of everything. 442 00:29:41,080 --> 00:29:42,650 Flynn. 443 00:29:43,760 --> 00:29:45,762 Flynn, open the door. 444 00:29:46,280 --> 00:29:48,851 Just come out and talk to me. 445 00:29:49,000 --> 00:29:52,447 I'm staying. That's all I have to say. 446 00:29:58,120 --> 00:30:01,363 - What's going on? - You got what you wanted, that's what. 447 00:30:02,000 --> 00:30:04,082 Congratulations. 448 00:30:15,680 --> 00:30:17,523 It's me. Open up. 449 00:30:21,280 --> 00:30:23,647 Come on, Junior. I'm not gonna ask twice. 450 00:30:24,840 --> 00:30:26,205 What? 451 00:30:26,360 --> 00:30:28,408 You know what. 452 00:30:28,560 --> 00:30:31,245 Are you seriously kicking me out of my own house? 453 00:30:31,400 --> 00:30:33,004 Are you seriously doing that? 454 00:30:33,160 --> 00:30:35,447 We are not kicking you out of anywhere, son. 455 00:30:35,640 --> 00:30:39,611 We love you. And this is your house as much as it is ours. 456 00:30:39,760 --> 00:30:42,570 But your mom and I need some time alone, and you know that. 457 00:30:42,720 --> 00:30:45,485 - We explained that to you. - You haven't explained jack shit. 458 00:30:45,640 --> 00:30:48,610 You want me out? Explain to me why. 459 00:30:48,760 --> 00:30:50,524 Why do I have to go to Uncle Hank's? 460 00:30:50,680 --> 00:30:53,684 Give me the exact reason or I'm not going anywhere. 461 00:30:55,560 --> 00:30:57,164 This is not gonna be a debate. 462 00:30:57,440 --> 00:30:58,965 What's going on? 463 00:30:59,120 --> 00:31:01,122 Why can't anybody tell me anything? 464 00:31:01,280 --> 00:31:04,045 I want one good reason. 465 00:31:05,680 --> 00:31:08,604 Because we're your parents and you're our child. 466 00:31:08,800 --> 00:31:11,565 That's reason enough. Now, please, do as I ask. 467 00:31:14,000 --> 00:31:15,650 Now. 468 00:31:20,040 --> 00:31:21,485 It'll pass. He'll understand. 469 00:31:21,640 --> 00:31:24,041 Don't start, Walt. 470 00:31:24,200 --> 00:31:26,806 I won't change my mind about you. 471 00:31:28,160 --> 00:31:29,889 Ever 472 00:31:30,040 --> 00:31:32,008 Well, I don't accept that. You're my wife. 473 00:31:32,200 --> 00:31:35,249 I'm not your wife, I'm your hostage. 474 00:31:36,240 --> 00:31:40,131 But since you insist on keeping me imprisoned... 475 00:31:40,280 --> 00:31:41,725 ...I'll make you a deal. 476 00:31:41,920 --> 00:31:45,561 I will launder your money, I'll keep your secrets... 477 00:31:45,720 --> 00:31:48,405 ...but the kids will stay at Hank and Marie's... 478 00:31:48,560 --> 00:31:51,325 ...where they have a chance of being safe. 479 00:31:53,360 --> 00:31:56,125 I think you've seen too many movies. 480 00:31:56,960 --> 00:32:00,646 Our children are not in danger. 481 00:32:00,840 --> 00:32:03,002 Just a couple of days ago... 482 00:32:03,160 --> 00:32:05,606 ...you told me that a man held a gun to your head. 483 00:32:05,760 --> 00:32:08,969 You said it like it was a point of pride. 484 00:32:09,120 --> 00:32:11,441 There's nothing you can say that'll convince me... 485 00:32:11,600 --> 00:32:14,649 ...there won't come a day that somebody will knock on that door... 486 00:32:14,800 --> 00:32:17,201 ...looking to harm you or me or all of us. 487 00:32:17,360 --> 00:32:21,570 And when that day comes, the children cannot be here. 488 00:32:23,400 --> 00:32:25,767 You agree to that... 489 00:32:26,600 --> 00:32:31,083 ...and I will be whatever kind of partner you want me to be. 490 00:32:43,960 --> 00:32:45,803 Okay. 491 00:32:51,640 --> 00:32:53,802 By the way... 492 00:32:54,760 --> 00:32:58,003 ...you're visiting a therapist from Rio Rancho. Peter. 493 00:32:58,800 --> 00:33:01,201 Last name is up to you. 494 00:33:02,280 --> 00:33:04,328 Out burying bodies? 495 00:33:09,080 --> 00:33:11,048 Robbing a train. 496 00:33:40,920 --> 00:33:43,082 - Yeah? - It's me. 497 00:33:43,920 --> 00:33:45,649 I've got it. 498 00:33:46,520 --> 00:33:50,320 Okay, Mr. White, everything's set. 499 00:35:51,400 --> 00:35:52,970 Hey, Wallace! Up ahead! 500 00:35:54,560 --> 00:35:56,961 Stop the train now! 501 00:36:17,000 --> 00:36:18,604 S'[Op! 502 00:36:18,760 --> 00:36:19,966 Stop the train! 503 00:36:37,880 --> 00:36:40,008 Now. Go, go, go. 504 00:37:08,640 --> 00:37:11,484 Jesus. Thank God you guys weren't asleep at the switch. 505 00:37:11,640 --> 00:37:13,847 It'd be like pancake city out here. 506 00:37:14,040 --> 00:37:16,168 Man. 507 00:37:16,320 --> 00:37:18,163 Hey, you believe this? 508 00:37:18,480 --> 00:37:20,369 I mean, shit fire and save the matches. 509 00:37:20,520 --> 00:37:22,761 Talk about bum luck. 510 00:37:23,280 --> 00:37:26,329 Hey, man, I'm sorry to put you guys out like this. 511 00:37:26,480 --> 00:37:27,845 What's the trouble with it? 512 00:37:28,000 --> 00:37:29,923 No clue. I was just driving down the road. 513 00:37:30,080 --> 00:37:32,845 All of a sudden, the old cow just bellied up and died on me. 514 00:37:33,000 --> 00:37:35,970 Either one of you guys know about engines? Oh, of course you do. 515 00:37:36,120 --> 00:37:39,010 That's why they call you an engineer, right? 516 00:37:41,480 --> 00:37:43,801 - All right. - Think it's... 517 00:37:43,960 --> 00:37:45,689 Think it's in there or something. 518 00:37:45,840 --> 00:37:46,887 - You think? - Yeah. 519 00:37:47,040 --> 00:37:49,202 Probably a pretty good bet. 520 00:37:51,440 --> 00:37:53,408 When was the last time you changed the oil? 521 00:37:53,560 --> 00:37:55,210 I don't know, man. I just drive it. 522 00:37:56,800 --> 00:37:59,326 - Now. Go, go, go. - We're on. 523 00:39:19,280 --> 00:39:20,441 - Good? - Yeah. 524 00:39:20,600 --> 00:39:21,761 Go! 525 00:39:44,640 --> 00:39:46,529 It looks good up here. 526 00:39:46,680 --> 00:39:48,330 Now, hold up. There it is. 527 00:39:48,480 --> 00:39:50,767 I think this is the one. 528 00:39:51,440 --> 00:39:52,965 - We good? - Yeah. 529 00:39:53,160 --> 00:39:55,686 Hey, you wanna get in there, give it a whirl? 530 00:39:55,840 --> 00:39:57,808 All right, let me give it a try. 531 00:40:09,280 --> 00:40:11,806 - Ready? - Ready. 532 00:40:13,440 --> 00:40:15,488 - Nothing? - Try again. 533 00:40:19,080 --> 00:40:21,526 - Nothing. - All right. 534 00:40:21,760 --> 00:40:23,000 Maybe if we all pushed? 535 00:40:24,040 --> 00:40:26,008 All right. It's worth a try. 536 00:40:29,120 --> 00:40:31,248 Any other ideas, you just shout them out. 537 00:40:31,400 --> 00:40:33,482 Not at the moment, I don't. 538 00:40:35,600 --> 00:40:37,284 You coming? 539 00:40:38,480 --> 00:40:40,369 So far, so good. 540 00:40:41,480 --> 00:40:43,369 Give me a status. 541 00:40:44,480 --> 00:40:48,610 We're at 300 gallons and counting. 542 00:40:50,760 --> 00:40:52,649 Water is going... 543 00:40:56,240 --> 00:40:58,004 Now. 544 00:40:59,160 --> 00:41:02,084 Water's going in now. We're going with water now. 545 00:41:12,400 --> 00:41:13,447 - Good? - Yeah. 546 00:41:13,600 --> 00:41:15,364 All right. 547 00:41:26,280 --> 00:41:28,851 One, two, three. 548 00:41:36,200 --> 00:41:38,931 You did remember to put it in neutral, right? 549 00:41:39,080 --> 00:41:40,730 Yeah, man. Give me a little credit. 550 00:42:09,920 --> 00:42:11,490 You sure you're not out of gas? 551 00:42:11,640 --> 00:42:14,086 I got a full tank here. 552 00:42:14,280 --> 00:42:17,045 Yeah, this doesn't make any sense. Everything looks good. 553 00:42:18,720 --> 00:42:20,404 Why don't we just keep going over it? 554 00:42:20,600 --> 00:42:23,444 There's gotta be something loose somewhere. 555 00:42:29,960 --> 00:42:32,361 Damn, buddy. Picked a hell of a place to break down. 556 00:42:32,520 --> 00:42:35,444 I know, right? Crazy. Hey, you know anything about engines? 557 00:42:35,600 --> 00:42:38,922 Not a whole lot. I can push you off the tracks at least. 558 00:42:39,080 --> 00:42:41,242 Gee, I wouldn't want you to mess up your ride. 559 00:42:41,400 --> 00:42:44,882 - I'll go slow. Won't get a scratch. - You'll screw up your nice shiny bumper. 560 00:42:45,080 --> 00:42:48,402 Hey. We're running late because of you. The man said it was no problem. 561 00:42:48,560 --> 00:42:50,767 Come on already. And thank you, by the way. 562 00:42:50,960 --> 00:42:53,645 Yeah, yeah. Absolutely, pal. Thanks. 563 00:43:17,760 --> 00:43:21,242 Jesus. Walter, we've got a Good Samaritan on the scene. 564 00:43:21,400 --> 00:43:23,846 You pull your guys off that train right now. 565 00:43:24,000 --> 00:43:25,490 We're not done yet. 566 00:43:42,400 --> 00:43:45,768 The track is clear, Walter. I said get out of there. 567 00:43:57,280 --> 00:44:00,682 - Thank you, mister. Much obliged. - Glad we could work that out for you. 568 00:44:01,680 --> 00:44:04,445 - Yeah, no problem. - You want a ride into town? 569 00:44:04,640 --> 00:44:06,961 Yeah. Yeah. Thanks. 570 00:44:13,120 --> 00:44:16,329 Walter, they are back in the locomotive. 571 00:44:16,480 --> 00:44:20,007 If you do not abort right now, you are gonna get us all busted. 572 00:44:30,720 --> 00:44:32,688 - Ready? - Yeah. 573 00:44:36,560 --> 00:44:38,130 Mr. White! 574 00:44:44,040 --> 00:44:45,280 Hey! 575 00:44:45,440 --> 00:44:48,250 Hold it! Hold it steady! 576 00:44:51,800 --> 00:44:53,689 Now! 577 00:44:57,560 --> 00:44:59,050 Close it off! Close it off! 578 00:45:40,680 --> 00:45:44,969 Todd! Get off! Get off! 579 00:46:19,040 --> 00:46:20,883 Yeah, bitch! 580 00:46:21,040 --> 00:46:23,930 - We did it. - Oh, yeah! 581 00:46:24,080 --> 00:46:25,969 Oh, my... 582 00:46:27,240 --> 00:46:30,483 - Okay, okay. Nice job. - Yeah! 583 00:47:06,200 --> 00:47:09,010 No! No! No! 584 00:47:11,320 --> 00:47:12,970 No. Category:Subtitles Category:Season 5A Subtitles